


home is where the compass leads

by slippysalamander



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My First Work in This Fandom, Not intended to be romantic but you can interpret how you like, Platonic Relationships, Please be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippysalamander/pseuds/slippysalamander
Summary: tubbo visits tommy after his exile and the results are not what he expected.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	home is where the compass leads

**Author's Note:**

> -aspects of the story have been altered for the plot  
> -a tad bit ooc  
> -idk somethings are changed bc i wanted to change them  
> -this is my first real publishing please dont be mean.

The young president sat down, chin in hand, viewing his flourishing country from the window. Ceremonial lanterns littered the sky, a symbol retrieval of the once corrupt country. The citizens of L’Manberg walk the streets, not a foe in sight. It was everything Tubbo wanted and more. The joyous noise from the outside fills Tubbo’s ears, but the feeling doesn’t present itself.

It has been weeks since Tubbo has seen his dearest friend. His number one companion. His Tommy. The two have been together since the beginning of L’Manberg, so to be away from each other for such a long period of time was uncomfortable to say the least. When the decision of exiling Tommy had come, tubbo, blinded by frustration and anger, went through with the decision. Not thinking about the consequences to come. 

The days went by and tubbo has felt a part of himself fade away. It was almost as if, while being dragged away Tommy had reached out and taken a piece of Tubbo with him to wherever he was taken away to. Sighing, Tubbo stood from his seat on the terrace, grabbing the compass from the table and taking one last glance of his country before exiting the building.

‘I need to see Tommy’ 

He makes his way down the road, greeting fellow citizens before approaching the mouth of the Underground Tunnel. A monument of the past wars. Making his way down the maze, tubbo begins thinking to himself. 

‘I need to see Tommy’ 

‘I’m sure he misses me, as much as I do him’ 

Tubbo lets out a soft chuckle, Logstedshire, what a silly name. Something only Tommy could come up with. 

‘I assume he hasn’t moved from his place.’

Tubbo begins to quicken his pace, maneuvering the maze. His body filled up with excitement. It has been some time since they have last spoken. His joy taking the best of him, he proceeds to run towards the portal. 

‘I need to see Tommy’ 

He clutches the compass harder. Finally reaching the portal, the young president turns back towards his country. He mutters a quick ‘I’ll be back’ before heading into the fiery hell that is the nether. 

‘I hope he’s okay’ 

He is greeted with a cobblestone path, bright green arrows pointing towards what Tubbo assumed to be the portal to enter Logstedshire. Tubbo softly smiles. A cobblestone path, a signature of Tommy’s. Dismissing the heat of the nether, he continues to run down the path, eager to his best friend. His Tommy. 

‘I need to see Tommy’

Tubbo halts, being greeted with the portal to Logstedshire. He clenches his fist around the compass, needle pointing straight into the portal. His friend was right on the other side. Tubbo collected himself, taking a deep breath before entering the portal to see Tommy. 

As he walks through he is greeted with the sight of the logged tiki like torches, outlining the curve of the path. Tubbo sucks in a breath, turning around only for that same breath to be halted in his chest. 

‘What the hell?’

The young president subconsciously clutches the compass, to see a crater where Logstedshire has been previously built. Shock pulses through his body, heart rate increasing. He quickly turns the other way.

‘His tent!’ 

The tent was also gone. Replaced with a crater. 

‘What is going on here?!’ Tubbo thinks in surprise. Surly Tommy wouldn't do this. Tommy was never one to give up. There was no way he would have done this. Tubbo turns to his previous position, looking at where Logstedshire used to stand. 

Analyzing the landscape Tubbo's eye drifted to a tower. A massive tower that stretched to the heavens. ‘No, please no. Anything but this, please no!’ Tubbo's heart beats harder in his chest, ears ringing, vision going blurry. This was not tommy’s doing. Tubbo wouldn't believe it, it couldn't be, this was Tommy for fuck’s sake! Tommyinnnit, Big T! He wouldn't do this. Would he? 

‘I need to see Tommy’ 

Tubbo fell to his knees. He didn't want to do it, but he knew to get the confirmation he needed he would have to look. Hesitantly, Tubbo pulls the compass out of his pocket, and looks. He doesn't want to believe it. But the compass never lies. The needle is pointing straight to the middle of the crater. 

“NO! PLEASE NO! TOMMY! PLEASE!”

The echoing of Tubbo's sobs fill the rainy air. Clutching the compass to his chest he cries out more. Cursing himself for letting this happen. He was told stories of how Tommy was dealing with exile, and Tubbo had chosen to ignore it. Tubbo cried out louder, if that were even possible. His eyes drift towards the top of the tower, and back down to where the compass was pointing. 

‘I just wanted him to learn his lesson’

His head was pounding.

‘I never meant for this’

His throat drying up, choking on his sobs. 

‘I just wanted to visit Tommy’ 

His body trembled.

‘I needed to visit Tommy’

His vision blurred, turning white before one last sob. 

“I need to visit Tommy!”


End file.
